


A pocsék fanfic

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfic író!Cas, Fanfic író!Dean, Fanficek közös olvasása, Gondoskodó!Dean, Happy Ending, Little Dirty Talk, M/M, almáspite evés, csak utalás későbbi szexre, de ez már nem részletezett, felháborodott!Cas, kicsi csókok, kicsi csúnya beszéd, kiváncsi!Cas, majd ezek gyakorlatba ültetése, megnyugtató!Dean, nyugtató, picit-káromkodó!Cas, pimasz!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Destiel szösz. Két ötlet járt a fejemben.Az egyik az, hogy hogyan lehetséges: hogy az igénytelen, összecsapott, helyesírásilag snassz, külalakra is gagyi, fos munka százaknak tetszik, míg a minőségi fanfiction novella, ennek jó, ha a felét eléri az olvasók tetszési indexének?A másik pedig az, hogy nemrégiben olvastam egy olyan Destiel novellát, ahol Dean és Cas is hobbiból - de minőségi -  Devil Boys (a SupNat megfelelője) fanficeket írt. Dean könyvtáros, Cas író.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ami ihletett, itt olvasható angolul - nem olyan kis szösz, mint az enyém: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8023642  
> A sztoriban emlegetett sorozat, a Devil Boys, a Supernatural megfelelője.

Az angyala csak mormogott, és dörmögött, míg végül kifakadt:  
\- Te jó ég! Ezt! Nem! Hiszem! El! - Zúgolódott Cas.  
\- Mi az, édes Baby Méhecském? - Bújt hozzá hízelegve Dean, egy bögre mogyorós capuccinoval, amiről tudta, talán megenyhítheti szerelmét.  
\- Most nézd ezt meg! - hangjában felháborodás rezgett.  
\- Mit, Drágám? - Miközben Cas ivott a bögréből, Dean igyekezett csókolni a nyakát.  
\- Ezt! Ezt a csapnivaló, pocsék, hogy a te szavaiddal éljek: hányni való fos munkát, amit valaki még merészel írásnak nevezni!  
A mondanivaló zavaros, a cselekmény néha ugrál, a helyesírása gagyi, a külalak ocsmány, még az a kevés szex leírás, ami benne van, azon is látszik, hogy az írója tapasztalatlan! Mégis több mint nyolcszázan látták, és több, mint száznak tetszett is ez a fércmű!  
\- Cas, Szívem, nyugodj meg! Te fényévekkel jobban írsz! Hagy nézzem hány éves a felhasználó, aki a fost írta? Ó, itt az áll, hogy csak tizennégy! Az őt lájkoló tiniknek hasonló az ízlés világuk. Nincs tapasztalatuk a szexben, legfeljebb olvastak róla, vagy láttak a neten egy-két dolgot. A helyesírást leszarják, azt sem érdekli őket, ha mindent egybe írsz, szünetek nélkül. Mindenen lelkesednek, amit szerintük egy kortársuk írt, és úgy érzik, erre ők talán képesek sem lennének...  
\- Jól fogalmazni? Ha valaki jó a fogalmazásban - mellesleg ez már feltételezi, hogy ért valamit a helyesíráshoz is -, akkor már könnyedén tudna írni, egy rövidebb történetet. Nézd: elfogadom, hogy csak két hónapja töltöttem fel ide az első fanficjeimet, de még csak alig talált rá valaki! Hiába írok hozzá megfelelő tag-eket, azt a rendszer vagy átírja, vagy kereséskor ki sem adja: ellenőriztem! De ez a kis nudli - aki gay srácnak nevezi magát -, még úgy egy hete regisztrálhatott, és ez az egy fércműve van fent, de már százon felüli a követője, míg nekem közel húsz! Ez nem igazság!  
\- Oké! Édes! Te az AO3-on publikálsz, és itt csak bemutatónak tartod a műveid. Fogadok, hogy sokan, még a külső linkeket sem tudják használni!  
\- Ezért raktam bele hozzászólásban a AO3 linkeket, hogy csak rá kelljen kattintani.  
\- Túl sokat aggódsz, és túl komolyan veszed! Ez egy hobbi, ami örömet kellene, hogy adjon. Ne foglalkozz senkivel, csak írj! Az a néhány olvasó, aki rendszeresen olvas téged - még ha közülük sokan nem is értékelik a munkád, pedig tudom, hogy jól esne -, ők sokkal értékesebbek, mint az a sok sekélyes, felszínes, über-cuki, szipi-szupi tini lájkoló, akikre most irigykedsz. Ne tedd! TE minőséget hozol létre, ennél alább sose add!  
\- Hát, ahogy így elmondod, olyan egyszerűnek hangzik.  
\- Mert az is! - felelte mosolyogva Dean, megcsókolva Cast. Mielőtt magához húzta volna, kivette a kezéből az időközben kiürült bögrét, ám ezután senki sem akadályozhatta meg, hogy egy forró csókban olvadjon össze kedvesével.  
\- Eláruljak valamit? - kérdezte rövid idő múlva, csillogó szemekkel Dean - Tulajdonképpen én is írok Devil Boy fanficeket, nemcsak te!  
Az angyala gyönyörű kék szemei hatalmasra tágultak a csodálkozástól, és nem tudta visszatartani azt a káromkodást, amit már élete párja mellett szedett fel:  
\- Ne bassz!  
\- De igen! Csak azt majd későbbre halasztom! - jópofizott Dean - Akarod látni, amiket én írtam?  
\- Van még hülye kérdésed? - vágott vissza Cas.  
\- Na gyere, olvassuk el! Nézd, a könnyebbség kedvéért ki is nyomtattam. Aztán majd együtt kipróbáljuk, amiket leírtam bennük. Jó?  
Erre csak egy ragyogó mosoly volt a válasz, meg ez:  
\- Mielőtt belekezdenénk, hozok egy kis almás pitét!  
\- Most már tudom, hogy - részben - miért is szerettem beléd!  
Dean olyan boldognak érezte magát, mert imádta Cast, és bármit megtett volna annak érdekében, hogy mindig távol tartsa tőle a rosszkedvet, és ezt most a mai nap sikerült.

\--- The End --- 

2016\. 11. 28. 04:50


End file.
